Butterfly Practice
by drtillscret
Summary: Shark and Butterfly get worked up at practice, and work out their frustrations in Rin's dorm room.


This sat on my computer for months and I just remembered I wrote it. A less common ship, but they're destined to be sassy work-out buddies, and damn if I don't love me some sassy relationships.

* * *

Hot lips are pressed against mine.

Rin's.

How did I get here?

It feels as if one moment we were fighting, and the next I was here. It's not the first time we've fought. Not by a long shot. He picks anything to start a fight over. This time he was upset that I started swimming without him. What does it matter? I'm the one that should be mad; On top of being late, he stepped on my glasses. He knows I leave them on the edge of the pool next to the ladder every time we come here. He's such an idiot sometimes. If he could just tell me how he really feels, we wouldn't have these issues. I bet Nagisa said something thoughtless to him again. Why can't we just talk about it?

Although…

I don't exactly mind this way of working out his anger. I can't deny that he's beautiful. Ah, he's going to restrain himself long enough to drag me to his room. At least it isn't the cold locker room bench this time. I'll struggle against his grip for appearances, but to be honest, without my glasses I can't see that well. It's late, and luckily no one is in the halls we pass through. Rin is unstoppable when he wants something. He throws the door to his room open.

"Get out, Nitori."

"S-sempai?" The timid boy sits up in his bunk, wide-eyed.

"Now," Rin growls.

"Sorry, Nitori-kun. Forgive us for unceremoniously tossing you out, but we have some issues we need to resolve privately. Gou-chan was here earlier, perhaps you could see if she's still around if you can't find somewhere to go?" I say, trying to look apologetic. It's difficult with Rin digging his nails into my arm.

"Un, that's okay, Ryuugazaki-san," Nitori replies, scrambling to gather a few things before he goes. Rin slams the door the second he crosses the threshold.

"You could be a little nicer to Nitori-kun, he's no—" Rin silences me with another kiss, and pushes me down onto his bed. He rips off his button-up and tank top, and bites my exposed shoulder as he peels off my swim suit. I yelp at the pressure of his sharp teeth. Guiding my face with his hand, he furiously probes my mouth with his tongue as his other hand works on his belt. I knock his hand out of the way and remove it for him. His breathing is heavy as he stands momentarily to fully remove his pants and boxers. If only I had my glasses on. I want to see him in all his glory. I know he's already hard from my belt removal. He's back on top of me again, kissing, biting and licking his way down my chest. I would put up a fight, but I want him as bad as he wants me right now. It's been a while; We've both been busy with our respective teams for the upcoming summer competition.

"R-Rin…" I whine as he grasps my erection. He wraps his hot mouth around my cock. I gasp at the wet sensation of his tongue circling around the tip. His hands are on my thighs, nails digging half-moons into my skin. I know how desperate he is. I reach over to his nightstand, trying to open the drawer and find the little bottle without being able to see. It's a little difficult to focus with Rin going at it so intensely. My fingers knock the bottle of cool liquid, and I grab it out and put it in front of his face.

"Hah, you want me inside you that badly, Rei? Don't tempt me, I was already planning to ruin you," Rin's husky voice sent shivers up my spine as he grabbed the bottle from me, moving to kneel on the bed between my legs.

"You pretend to be a good boy, but I know you like it rough. You're a slut," He said as he squirted a pool of liquid into his palm and worked it over his shaft. I can only feign so much displeasure at being called names. I loathe the idea of admitting that he might be right, so I say nothing and turn my face away from him. A moment later he grabs my chin and whips my head around to face him.

"Don't you fucking look away from me. I want to see your face in agony when I make you cum." A feral grin contorts his face before he moves to kiss me roughly, biting my lip hard enough to draw a little blood. I stop caring about that a split-second later as he pushes his cock deep inside me. At that I cry out, and Rin puts a hand over my mouth. He gives me the slightest moment for my body to adjust before he starts to thrust. Every movement makes me moan, but it soon turns from pain to pleasure. Rin's the only one here that cares about winning the argument. With a hand on my cock, I know he wants to make me cum first, make me submit. I'll make him fight for it. I wrap my legs around him and rake my nails down his back. The surprised moan that escapes him is a tiny victory. Okay, maybe I care about winning _a little._ My thoughts must be showing on my face; Rin makes an irritated noise and thrusts into me harder. Hah, well, I suppose I deserve it, but i-it's going to put me over the edge if he keeps up like that much longer. He's gripping my waist tightly. This might be a close race. I wish I could see his face clearly. I'll make him buy… buy me new gl—ahhh—ses tomorrow morning. F—

"—fuuuuck, Rin, I'm gonna cum," I moan. He growls at me and bites my neck. Damn, he's hot. B—bastard.

With a groan, my cum hits his stomach and drips back on to me as he keeps thrusting, on the edge of orgasm himself. At the last second, he pulls out and straddles my chest. He braces a hand on the top bunk as he cums on my face, while I lay there exhausted. His lips quickly turn to a smug grin as he recovers. I would hate this if it wasn't him staring at me that way. After a moment of staring at me, he hops off the bed and grabs a towel. He wipes himself off and tosses it at me.

"Clean yourself up," he smirks as he pull on a pair of boxers. I do as he says, but only because I want to. I watch his fuzzy form dig through the dresser, pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. The towel didn't do a good job, so I cross to the bathroom to wash my face. When I open the door, a set of clothing flies at me, and I catch it reflexively.

"Can't have you getting a cold from sitting around in a wet swim suit all night," he hums. Smug bastard.

"Now that you've gotten rid of your extra energy, care to tell me what was bothering you earlier?" I ask as I pull on the borrowed clothes. He looks much better than I do in sweats and a tank top, I think. His brow furrows a little, and I sit on the bed (gently) and watch him.

"It's nothing really," he mumbles, a little blush rising on his cheeks.

"That's not what your actions told me five minutes ago," I reply. I would have pushed up my glasses for effect there. I just can't live without them.

"Mm, well… someone said… you... and then I…"

"What was that? Speak up, I can't hear it if you mumble."

"One of the guys on the Samezuka team said it was too bad you were on the Iwatobi team and that they could be a lot better without you. I… punched him and told him he was in no place to talk, not even getting to swim an event at the last tournament."

That… wasn't what I expected. I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Rin…"

"Shut up! It was dumb, I know."

"…Thank you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, watching his face turn red.

"It doesn't mean anything! You still need to practice hard to get better. That's why you come here every Thursday to practice with me."

"Of course, Rin," I smiled, wrapping my hand around his. He knows just as well as I do that's not the only reason I come to Samezuka to swim with him.

"…"

"So, you owe me new glasses."

"What? You shouldn't fucking leave them on the ground!"

"Clearly, if I have a demon like you stomping around. We can go tomorrow morning. You're lucky I have a spare set at home."

"Ugh, fine, Rei. Just leave me alone now." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"…You're cute when you're annoyed."

"Shut up!"


End file.
